


Mr. Incorrigibly Irresistible

by YoumiXxX



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, Hypothermia, M/M, Smut, secret meeting, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoumiXxX/pseuds/YoumiXxX
Summary: A snowstorm can't hold Blue back from seeing his beloved when he is all alone at home with his parents gone on vacation. There is just the issue with the cold but he has an efficent way to deal with that as well.





	Mr. Incorrigibly Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladiatorAviator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladiatorAviator/gifts).

> So, here I am uploading my first fic on ao3! It's quite challenging writing in a language that's not my mother tongue but I hope the time and work I put into this was worth the effort. This is from a prompt that I got from a good friend. I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :)

Red had been sitting in front of the window for a couple of minutes by now, watching the furious snowstorm bluster outside, millions of tiny little snowflakes swirling passing his vision. It was fascinating to watch, noticing how the direction of the wind kept changing by the way the snow got torn along forcefully. The sky above him was shaded with a dark grey, giving the impression that a thunderstorm might be nearing but those were rather rare in the current season; it created a frightful mood nonetheless, probably scaring most people off of leaving their houses today. 

As Red had looked his fill of the spectacle outside, he rose from the neat wooden floor and returned to the couch, wrapping himself up in a nice, warm wool blanket and continued with the movie which was currently running on the television. His parents were still on vacation and he wasn’t allowed to leave the house or invite any friends over which was a little frustrating at first since he wanted to see his boyfriend really badly throughout the long holidays. Though, for a reason Red didn’t quite know about, Blue had managed to get in trouble again and actually ended up being grounded. So, even if he could see him, Blue was restricted to his room only, forbidding any kind of contact with friends and the like. 

Well, not quite. 

During midnights, Blue would usually steal his cell back from his father’s office and talk to him on the phone which was only a scrap of comfort. Not that Red wouldn’t appreciate Blue’s efforts; he loved hearing Blue’s voice, so deep and manly, sending shivers down his spine every single time. But what was a voice without having the source to cling to? 

Red sighed sadly, burying his face deeper into the nice, soft fabric of the blanket. _“I wonder what he’s doing right now. Perhaps, he is thinking about me, just like I do about him.” _ A big smile spread across his cheeks. He really liked that thought. _“I wish he could be here.” _

Feeling comfortable and slumberous in the clutches of the warm wool holding onto his body, Red let his body sink into the couch, closing his eyes as sleep dared to take over. Maybe a tiny nap wasn’t so bad right now. He watched that movie multiple times by now, so he wouldn’t miss out on anything. The silent babbling of the TV did its part in lulling him further into sleep and eventually, he was out, dreamless blankness clouding the room illuminated by the orange light of the chimney. 

About half an hour later, the loud buzzing of his phone woke him unkindly. A tired, blue eye opened quizzically and spotted the source of disturbance shining on the coffee table. The letters on the screen were too blurred from the angle Red was facing it, so he slowly pushed himself up with a huff and grabbed his phone, seeing Blue’s name flash up with a missed call. All the weariness reigning his thoughts blew away and excitement tingled his insides, eager to see why Blue was calling him so early. So he wasted no more time and called back. There were two beeps before loud static could be heard, Blue’s harsh voice shouting over it. 

“Red?! Are you there?” the other asked. 

“Yes, Blue! Hello!” Red greeted back happily, heart jumping high up in his chest hearing his boyfriend so close to his ear. Though, what was it with all the noise in the background? “Why are you calling me so early? Did you steal your phone back?”

“Of course!” Blue replied with an audible smirk on his lips. “My begetter is on a business trip for the rest of the week. He won’t miss it that quickly.” 

“Ah, I see,” Red sighed relieved while fiddling with the remote to lower down the volume of the TV, so he could hear the other better. “That’s great! That means we can talk more often now!”

A short pause set, followed by loud howling and a silent vulgar curse. “Yeah, sure” came the rather faltering answer which Red expected to be a little more enthusiastic, so he drew a worried face, wondering if he had said something wrong. “Say, your parents are still on vacation, right?” 

“Yes,” Red said hesitantly. “They won’t come back till Sunday. Why are you asking?”

Completely ignoring the question, Blue proceeded on. “Where are you right now?” The static increased in intensity, making Red frown in wonder. It seemed like his boyfriend was walking through a storm. Was he near the window watching the blizzard perhaps? It had to be that. It was the only logical conclusion. Even he wouldn’t be that reckless, would he?

“Uhm,” Red shook his head, trying to focus on the conversation again. “I’m at home, silly! I’m not allowed to leave the house, remember?” 

“Well duh,” Blue snorted, probably eyes-rolling, sniffing through a runny nose. “I’m very well aware of that! Are you in your room?” 

“No, I’m in the living room,” Red confirmed and Blue fell oddly silent again, only the loud howling of the wind and the silent bickering of snowflakes in the background audible on the other side of the line. This went on for a few seconds and Red wasn’t sure if that was intentionally or if the connection had failed. “Blue? Are you still there?”

And then suddenly the doorbell rang. 

Red whipped his head around in surprise, gaze drawn in the direction of the hallway. Who might that be, especially around this time of the day when such a fierce storm was raging outside? With the phone still in hand, he slowly rose from the couch, kicked the blanket off his legs and waddled to the front door to answer. Through the small, opaque glass window, he made out the shape of a tall person, casting a shadow into the hallway with its sheer height and broad figure alone. Carefully, Red tried to open the door but it was pushed open forcefully by a strong gust of wind, the cold blasting into the heated house with ease. Somehow, Red managed to hold onto the door to prevent it from smashing into the wall and looked up, the icy chills making his eyes water and skin sting painfully, his blond locks being thrown around with the swirls of snow. It only took him one small glance to recognize his unexpected visitor. The stance, the shape of his gorgeously shaped body, the way his head tilted downwards to meet eyes with him. Those wonderful eyes…

“Blue?!” Red asked astounded, mouth open wide in a mixture of honest surprise and shock as he looked a little closer at the other, only dressed in a hoodie, some slacks and very light sneakers to shield him from the low temperatures and harsh caprices of nature. He was sprinkled all over in white, drenched completely to his very bones, making him even more vulnerable to the merciless weather. The hood did nothing to prevent his ears and face from freezing off, his skin and lips tinted an unhealthy shade of red and blue. He shook violently, muscles twitching uncontrollable to maintain the warmth in his core, preventing him from turning into a human ice cream stick. Despite all of this, he smiled beautifully like none of this wasn’t there. 

“Hey babe,” Blue finally said with shaky, frost-bitten lips, lowering the phone he was still holding up to his ear and hung up. “Can I come in? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s pretty cold out here and… I kinda can’t feel my hands and feet.” 

Processing all of this, Red also lowered his phone, unsure if this was actually happening or not. There was just no way, Blue walked all the way up here to his place in only this sparse set of clothes in the middle of a blizzard! His house was at least half an hour away on foot! He didn’t know what to do first. Get him to the chimney, cover him up in tons of blankets and warm him up? Drag him in and kiss him? Yell at him for doing something so incredibly stupid? Call an ambulance because he might be dangerously hypothermic? 

Since Red couldn’t think straight now, he simply grabbed Blue by the shirt and pulled him in hissing “You are insane!” over and over and pushed him to the bathroom to get rid of all the wet clothes. For a moment, he had totally forgotten that he wasn’t allowed to have any friends over or the fact that Blue shouldn’t be here in the first place since he was still grounded. None of that really mattered knowing that his beloved was on the verge of freezing to death. 

-

Blue really didn’t know what hit him back at home when he had this brilliant idea of surprising his cute little Red with an unannounced visit. To be fair, it would have been less of a hassle if it wasn’t for his mother being so goddamn attentive and the fact that his car battery died on him halfway out of the lot. There really was no other way to get to Red without causing too much of a stir and he was so confident the moment he made it out of his parents’ house through the window of his room with all the ice on the windowsills and not slipping once! Despite the car not wanting to cooperate, he was certain that he could defy nature and a little walk through a blizzard wouldn’t kill him right away, right? Right? 

Well, Blue wasn’t wrong about the survival but it was still a pain. He was knocked down by the strong wind multiple times measuring the sidewalk and breaking a rib or two in the process, almost got crushed by an uprooted fir, ran into at least three streetlights and one fireplug because he couldn’t see a thing through the milky curtain of awhirl snow and twisted his ankle on a can that got buried underneath the thick white carpet till invisibility. Not to mention the wet and cold in addition that made it so much more maddening. There were times in his life where he felt absolutely miserable but that was a completely new definition of misery. Never again, that he swore to himself. 

Slowly, Blue breathed an exhausted sigh, hands clinging tightly to the warm blanket covering him. He felt the heat spread from his left, precious warmth from spitting fire in the chimney. Red had made him lay on the sheepskin near it, so he would warm up faster. He should feel better, embracing the life trying to seep through the thick ice shell covering his skin, returning some feeling into the numb parts of his body, but he didn’t. It hurt. The temperature difference was too great, the warmth too powerful for him to handle, the gentle touch of relief feeling like a wildfire scorching his flesh, needles piercing into his hands, arms, feet and legs. Whenever this should be over, he was more than sure that he was going to end up with the worst flu ever. 

Nonetheless, Blue knew, it was worth it. Every second with Red was worth all the trouble – even fighting against a furious snowstorm. 

“Are you feeling a little warmer already?” A soft voice sounded high up above him and Blue opened his eyes slowly, spotting the gentle round face of his boyfriend observing him from up there, his tiny, delicate hands grasping a mug with steaming hot liquid. Blue groaned internally, loving how the soft glow of the fireplace threw such beautiful shades on his face, making him look angelic somehow. How much he wanted to pull that snug, tender body against his, kiss those gorgeous full lips, savoring all these noises escaping his throat and his taste on his tongue. Damn, he was touched-starved for way too long, being torn apart from his Red. 

Instead of devouring the sight like his lower half wanted him to, Blue simply smiled back at the other, appreciating the small blush dusting his cheeks in response. “A little,” he replied honestly. “I’ll be fine. Give me an hour or so and I’ll be back to my old self.” 

Red giggled nervously as he sat down next to him, placing the mug with some warm chocolate on the floor next to him. “I still can’t believe you did that! That was far beyond reckless.”

“You know me,” Blue shrugged curtly with a cocky grin. “Reckless is my middle name.” 

Even though Red should be angry at him, he obviously wasn’t. He was way too happy to be mad at him for risking his life in a snowstorm. Though, the concern on his face was bothersome. Blue didn’t want him to fuss over him because of some minor thing, such as hypothermia. “You’re still shivering” Red noticed, cupping his cheek cautiously and traced his cheekbone lovingly, flinching as it was still very cool to the touch. Blue frowned at that uncomfortably, avoiding his eyes. 

“Yeah… I can’t really do anything against it.”

Within a split second, the hand on his cheek was gone and the rustling of fabric rang in his ears. Blue looked up confused and then widened his eyes in positive surprise as he watched his lover pulling off his knit pullover, pale skin spanning beautifully over his slim, petite figure. A harsh gulp went down his throat, throat running dry and something stirred in his abdominal region, heat starting to pool in his groin. Not that he was shocked or anything – he was more than pleased by the sight of so much virgin flesh and skin that he could mark as his. “What is that all about?” Blue asked with an alluring glint in his eyes, thinking that he was reading the others intention right. 

“I’m going to warm you up,” Red replied, maybe a little too self-confident which didn’t really suit his usual shy attitude concerning sex, and crawled right under the thick wool blanket, nestling himself against Blue’s side. Ice skin met hot skin and Blue gasped at the overwhelming heat that small body radiated. The shakes got worse for a moment and Blue fought against the shock of the contact that drew all the precious oxygen out of his lungs. It felt like he was sweltering. This wasn’t normal. His boyfriend couldn’t be that warm, could he? 

Caring night-blue eyes watched him closely as his breath evened out again, fingertips gracing his scarred collarbone ever so gently in a lulling motion and eventually, the heat became pleasant, bearable. Blue smiled back at the other in appreciation, receiving a smile just as lovingly and he leaned forward to kiss Red’s forehead softly, humming at the soft sigh escaping his lips. Red snuggled closer again, burying his face into the crook of his neck and enjoyed the closeness, melting into the other. 

Oh well, so much about reading the other’s intention right. Sadly, he had something a little more innocent on his mind but Blue didn’t bother much. It was fine this way – but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t work out more out of this, right? He could wait a bit longer. Cuddling like this was already a pleasure on its own. 

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Blue let his head drop back into the cushion, pressing his cheek against that strawberry-blond mop of soft hair that belonged to his lover and focused on his breaths, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the way his blood pumped so fiercely through his body now with the extra heat applied. Was it because he was still hypothermic or just the fact that his boyfriend was so tightly pressed against him with nothing in between, skin on skin? He couldn’t tell for sure. Red did all kinds of strange things to him and the cold surely didn’t help. He tried not to pay too close attention to that, swaying between the calming sounds of the fire that lulled him into some kind of slumberous state and the aches of his stiff body. 

Some time passed in silence, none of them both really feeling to urge to speak, simply just enjoying the other’s presence. It was magical somehow, the orange-red light lightening the dark living room, the soft spitting of the fire, the way he felt is lover’s chest rise against his, felt his breath fanning against his neck. By the time the outside had turned pitch black, the merciless snowstorm seemingly disappearing. What snowstorm, Blue would think. Was there ever one to begin with? Just then, something caused his cozy state to tilt, something that wasn’t there before. Confused, Blue opened one eye, seeing how Red had pulled the blanket a little lower, exposing his chest and traced a finger along the sharp lines of his muscles, eyes glistening beautifully with admiration, reflecting the fireplace like a mirror. 

Blue smiled at him, appreciating the touch and watched him exploring his upper half and, to his surprise, actually felt something pressing against his thigh. Was that there before? His grin turned devious, a small blush dusting his cheeks, which was barely visible through the orange light. So his cute, little Red wasn’t all that innocent after all, leching himself over his body. How convenient. It would be a waste to turn down such an opportunity, well wouldn’t it?

“You know, babe” The sound of Blue’s voice caused the other to startle, making him meeting his eyes in embarrassment. “It’s pretty naughty of you to work yourself up about me and not offering me a piece of you in return.” 

“O-Oh no!” Red stuttered uncomfortably, averting his gaze with a furious blush. “I-I just got a little carried away! It’s not that I want-.” He bit his lip quickly, stopping the inappropriate words from slipping through. “I couldn’t help myself. You’re just so… so…” 

“I’m just what?” Blue teased, rolling himself over so he was pinning his small lover down on the sheepskin. The angle Red was watching him from now didn’t help his embarrassment, the light of the fire shining just right on the older’s gorgeous body, highlighting his greatest traits and he couldn’t stop himself from trailing his eyes downwards while speaking. 

“You’re so distracting!” Red then whined out, torn between groping the other with his mere stare alone and focusing on maintaining eye contact and snatched the pillow underneath his head, squishing it against his face. 

Blue chuckled lowly at his shyness, leaning down to breathe hotly into his ear, satisfaction spreading in his guts as he was immediately rewarded with an aroused shiver. “Just that? Distracting?” 

“U-uhm… w-well,” Despite his best efforts, Red couldn’t stop himself from stuttering, the sensation of Blue’s hot, moist breath against the sensitive skin of his ear making it hard to form coherent sentences. “Y-you’re kinda- Ah~!” A strangled squeak escaped his mouth muffled by the cushion as Blue slowly ran his tongue along the pointed shell, working it roughly just the way he knew Red liked it. 

“I’m kinda what?” Blue murmured between licks and sucks, feeling how the sound of his deep voice caused Red’s cock to twitch against his thigh. 

“B-Blue… please…” The words quickly melted into moans, Red no longer able to keep his thoughts in order with his body aching so desperately for the other’s touch. Blue smirked against his ear, pushing the cushion out of his face to see the arousal in the other’s eyes, silently begging for more. He had him just where he wanted him to be – open wide with his walls crumbling down bit by bit. 

“You’re so cute.” Delighting in the sounds of his needy lover, Blue slowly wandered down his neck, kissing it hungrily, tongue dancing over the smooth, creamy skin in a feverish pace, sensing the muscles underneath tense and relax again. Red gasped, hips buckling up to meet him as the jolts of the touch made his lower half wiggle unintentionally, craving friction. 

A low groan escaped Blue’s hoarse throat at the contact, heat pooling in his groin as his already hardened cock rubbed against Red’s and he kept grinding, silently panting against the other’s neck. With a loud, lewd cry, Red threw his head back, hands pawing at the sheepskin for purchase. “Blue…” the smaller whimpered, shivering visibly as big, cold fingers found their way passed the waistband of his slacks and further down into his boxers. “D-don’t! We shouldn’t-!”

Blue broke away briefly, admiring the purple hickeys on his lover’s neck that shone quite beautifully in the sparse light. “You don’t sound very convincing,” he teased in a husky tone, pulling both disturbing pieces of clothing down just enough, so Red’s dick bobbed out. The older gave it a short look, eyeing it suspiciously. “You are that hard already?”

“N-no!” Red squeaked, covering his flushed face with both hands in discomfort. “Don’t look at it like this! That’s embarrassing!” 

Blue smirked quite cocky at that, crouching down a little. “Well,” he purred. “How about this then?” With both hands, he reached for the base of Red’s pulsing cock, pumping slowly, while his lips brushed the already moist and slick head, tongue swirling around it in aching circles, licking off the bitter sweet of precum collecting in the slit. 

“Ah~ Shit!” Red cursed, thrusting into him involuntarily, a hand reaching down to grab Blue by the nape, holding him in place. The older pulled away shortly, shooting him a dirty look. 

“More like, do it more, am I right?” Then, he slid his mouth all the way down, swallowing Red’s entire length, tongue shielding his teeth from scratching over the sensitive skin. His lover squirmed under him, legs shaking and his head hit the sheepskin harshly as it snapped back once more, overwhelmed from the sensation of Blue’s hot, wet cavern around him, sucking, licking and moaning. 

“Goddesses, Blue!” The fist at the back of Blue’s head got tighter and Red pushed him down further, demanding that last bit of pressure to throw him over the edge. “You’re amazing!” Blue increased his rhythm further, bobbing him quick and frantic, taking heavy breaths through his nose after every strangled moan. His own cock complained furiously due to negligence, pushing against the insides of his wet, cum stained briefs in a desperate attempt to claim some kind of relief. But he knew, Red was close telling from the way his length throbbed against his tongue, so he wasn’t going to stop until-

Suddenly, Red reached out to snatch one of his hands, pulling it up towards him and started licking his fingers, coating them generously in salvia. Blue stopped for a moment, much to Red’s dislike, and watched him with a confused frown. “You want to-?”

“Yeah,” the other replied breathless between licks. “You should have fun, too!” The simply implement was already thrilling enough to force a deep growl out of Blue, excitement filling his chest. He made quick business of the last remaining pieces of clothing and then guided Red’s legs apart gently, caressing the inside of his thigh with his free hand, impatiently chewing his lip. Satisfied with the amount of lubricant, Red gave him free reign, pushing his hips up to give him a better angle to insert the first finger. And he did, slowly, carefully, sliding in and out easy and slick. They had done it a few times already but Blue knew better than to rush things, even though his self-control was wearing thin dangerously fast. 

Red hissed in discomfort, feeling his inner walls being stretched bit by bit, and moved his hips in sync with the movement of Blue’s finger. Blue kept going, giving Red all the time he needed to get used to the sensation and then added another finger as his sighs turned quiet and thick with pleasure. In it went, Red tight and tense around him and he groaned out as Blue moved his fingers again, crooking them in search for his sweet spot. Blue’s free hand curled around his small lover’s dick again, rubbing him back to hardness, keeping him excited and jolting in his grasp, fingers wiggling diligently so he would- 

“AH!” He hit it and Red screamed out shamelessly, eyes torn open in vivid surprise, slim hands cramping around the sheepskin they were gripping. “Din’s flaming ass, yes!” 

Blue smirked quite cockily, complying to his needy plea and kept pushing against his button, more naughty yelps escaping his throat. “Such language,” he muttered breathily and sex-rough but despite this, he still found himself incredibly turned on by the way Red shivered and writhed from only his fingers. “Shit!” The third finger was shoved inside, more of those delicious, sweet sounds leaving the boy underneath him and Blue was at the verge of losing it completely. He was so hot, so bothered, his Red so aroused and begging for him in such a lewd way that made all his fuses blow. “Fuck!” He was done teasing, done waiting, this had to be enough.

Not bothering to give Red a single moment to catch his breath, Blue pulled out, grabbing his ass firmly and positioned himself, Red spreading his legs further to give him better access and arched towards him. The tip of his dick touched the other’s tight entrance and that alone caused a moan to slip past his lips, sensitive as he was already with the lack of contact. “Can I-?” he asked huskily, gaze cloudy and voracious. Red hesitated but then nodded timidly. 

“Do it!” And so he did and slowly pressed inside, biting his lip to hold back another heated groan as his cock was embraced hot and tightly, Red underneath gasping shakily for dear breath with Blue pushing him open even further. 

“Fuck Farore!” the older cursed again, voice rougher than intended and settled down when his entire length was fully engulfed, waiting for Red to adjust to it. Blue watched him closely, small, inaudible whimpers snaking their way out of his throat and the first tears rose to the surface, wetting fine, blond lashes. “Shhh, it’s okay.” Carefully, Blue bowed down, reaching for Red’s hand and interlaced their fingers firmly, his other hand running along the curve of his round, fleshy butt. Red blinked at him confused and overwhelmed, shakily replying his grip and stifled a sob, one shiny droplet running down a pale cheek. 

“Relax babe,” Blue soothed, kissing the tear away softly. “It’s going to be better.” Their foreheads touched, something Blue knew would calm his lover. Eventually, Red got comfortable with the added burn in his lower region and guided his hand up Blue’s biceps, holding it for purchase. The older smiled and he smiled back. He was good. 

“Go ahead,” Red whispered and Blue complied, carefully rocking his hips forward. He started slowly, his cock sliding in and out smoothly with each gentle thrust, feeling himself harden again by the way Red’s inner walls gripped him so fiercely. It didn’t last long and Blue increased his pace, building up a steady rhythm and Red pushed back against him, meeting him again and again with every stroke till they moved completely in sync. 

None of them averted their stare, drowning in the other’s eyes, ocean reflecting a beautiful night-sky, drawing in all the faces and expressions each of them made. Red panted harshly against his lips while Blue moaned back, only the hot, moist air between their faces left to breathe. The way Blue thrusted into him got more forceful, faster, harder and he felt himself nearing, groin cramping painfully and ready to burst. 

“Red…” he gasped, clutching his hand tighter like a lifeline. “I love you!” 

“I-...” Poor Red wasn’t able to probably form words anymore, to occupied by his lover’s intense stare and his cock ramming into him brute and slick. He was getting close again, nails digging into his arm strong enough to hurt. “I love you, too… Oh Blue- ah-!” 

And then it all happened too quick. Blue felt him clench around his aching dick, squeezing out the last bit of his self-restraint and he returned the favor by getting a hand around Red, pumping once, twice and then he cried out, spilling all over his stomach. The noise and the sensation of Red’s hot cum gave him the rest, heat unpooling in his guts and he followed suit with a couple more thrusts, groaning out loud and nearly blacking out from the sheer bliss washing over him. 

Exhausted and emptied out, Blue collapsed on top of Red, sweating and shaking, feeling his small, satisfied lover tremble underneath him as the aftershocks of his orgasm slowly eased up. They stayed like this for a moment longer, the spitting of the fire and their wretched, airy breaths filling the air. Just, as Blue felt the gentle touch of Red’s hand in his hair, he looked up, eyeing him tiredly but lovingly nonetheless. Red smiled beautifully back at him, eyes shining bright with desire, while his hand wiped a sweaty strand of hair from his face and cupped his cheek. He couldn’t help himself and leaned down, sealing his lips in an innocent kiss. There was no heat anymore, just tenderness and care. 

One thing was certain - Blue was all warm and fuzzy now for sure. 

-

“Yes, of course. I’ll pass that on to him. Thank you for understanding!” 

Red sighed heavily as he hung up, running a hand through his hair. Blue’s mother surely was persistent. Luckily, he could convince her not to pick up her severely feverish son. Gathering up the tools he got from the bathroom, he returned to the living room, his overly flushed and sweating boyfriend all huddled up in a couple of blankets lying on the couch, seemingly sleeping and silently wheezing. The TV was running with some old cartoons playing in the background, providing a little bit of noise to comfort the other and help him getting lulled into sleep. 

Red approached the couch carefully and placed the bowl with cold water and the washclothes on the coffee table, reaching out a hand to gently shake Blue’s shoulder. “Blue? Are you up? I need to change your wet packs.” 

The other reacted dragging slow, heavy eyelids opening bit by bit. “Again?” he whined, his stuffy nose making all words sound slurred. “But you just changed them…”

Red smiled shyly, removing the cooling compress from his forehead to rinse it in cold water quickly. “It’s already been an hour, Blue.” 

“No it’s not…” Blue grumbled, pulling the blanket higher up to his chin. “I don’t want them to be changed. They’re cold and I’m shivering…” 

“It’s because you’re having chills. You’re not really cold.”

“Yes I am.” 

Red rolled his eyes at that, placing the freshly cleaned washcloth back on his forehead, receiving a displeased mutter in response. “You know, if I remember correctly, it was your idea to walk through a raging blizzard without any proper clothing. So you shouldn’t be complaining about being sick, well should you?” 

Blue drew an annoyed frown, averting his eyes from his lover in discomfort. “Yeah, whatever.”

“By the way,” Red proceeded on with his task, dunking the rest of the washcloths into the bowl to soak them nicely. “Your mom just called.”

“Fantastic,” Blue spat. “What did she say?” 

“She is really mad at you for sneaking off again and you will be grounded for another week when you get home,” Red explained sadly. “However, since you’re in no condition to go anywhere, she allowed you to stay for as long as you need to get back on your feet.” 

“She actually did?” came a confused question. “That would be a first. But well, I won’t complain.” The expression in his eyes got mischievous and he wiggled a brow at the other suggestively. “Perhaps, you’ll let me do you in front of the fire again. That was pretty hot last night-.”

“Blue, no!” Red whined embarrassed, flushing vigorously. “I’m not having sex with you when you’re sick! And I still don’t know how I am supposed to explain that stain in the sheepskin! My parents are going to kill me when they find out that I had you over and we...” He gulped nervously, avoiding the other’s gaze shyly. “... did THAT on grandma’s old sheepskin.”

“Just tell them you accidently spilled a glass of milk,” Blue shrugged, not really seeing what the issue was. “But you can’t deny, it was really nice, right?”

Red opened his mouth, ready to do exactly that - deny it but quickly found himself muzzled. No, he’d be lying to himself if he said that. “It-...” he mumbled hesitantly. “It really was kinda nice.” 

“See?” Blue teased with a smirk. “I really hope we can repeat this soon.” 

“Me too.” Red smiled warmly at the other and leaned down to kiss his cheek softly. “But first, we gotta get your fever down and that means I have to change your wet packs.” 

With that, the older groaned out in distaste. “Ugh, is that really necessary?” 

“Yes it is!” 

\---


End file.
